You're New Assignment
by raja144
Summary: Bridget Summers is sent to help NCIS work on a case. *Stakeout from season 5* Humor and Friendship find there way into the day along with a broke nose? ONE SHOT.


"Summers! GET IN HERE"

I freeze at my desk my hands poised above my keyboard. They were so willing to get typing my report in the Grey case, but I was being summoned, again.

"Yes? sir?" I ask meekly poking me head into my boss's office. When even I was called in that meant travel. Not travel for him though, long travel for me.

"Come in sit, sit" he says gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk. The chair I had been hired in, fired in, re hired in and that was all in the same day.

"Bridget, I'm sending you to DC"

"Hum, Washington, DC sir? As in the _United States_?" I ask confused, us being a Mounty base in Saskatchewan I had only ever been sent across Canada. That was only to help with cases across the provinces and then I was back.

"Yes Summers the United States, in DC the Navel NCIS has an operation much like ours only they just deal with Navel affairs. The director is an old friend of mine and asked me to send one of our best down to help assist with a case. It seems they have run into a dead end and they need some of your expertise?" He explains smirking slightly.

"My pleasure" I reply nodding and leaving the office to go home and pack. After all I would have to leave as soon as I could.

* * *

"You see the team doesn't think they need help, so for now I'm going to send you down to the lab to work with Abby for a bit, then I will gently break the news to Gibbs who won't be exactly thrilled but once he accepts it no one else will say a word about you're being here".

"Sound good director, I'm happy to help" I reply smiling.

"Tell me that before you leave and I might believe you" she says showing me the door to the lab and turning on her heel walking down the hall.

"Harsh" I mutter opening the door only to be blasted back by the sound of…music possibly.

"HELLO?" I yell into the room, a black haired head darts up, pig-tails and a large smile.

"Ohhh you must be Bridget, the director told me you'd be hiding from Gibbs down here"

"I'm not hiding" I defend, since I had been ordered down here it really wasn't my choice if I had or had one though I'd be hiding from this Abby character.

"I'm Abby!" she says running over to hug me. I awkwardly pat her on the back, I've never liked hugs, never really like to be touched without consent either, and I had not given this bubbly girl consent to hug me.

"Ohhh you don't like being hugged either? Ziva and you will get along great!"

"So according to you, I should be friends with Ziva, anyone else?"

"Well you should watch out for Tony, he likes to joke"  
"I don't do humour" I say with a serious face, totally joking.

"Oh you do or you would have run out of here screaming by now" Abby concludes catching my bluff. I smirk and nod, sure I don't like hugs but humour I do.

"Alright who else, who else" I ask getting excited I was getting the inside scoop.

"There's McGee and Ducky both of which will probably accept you with out a second thought, the only ones you have to watch out for are Tony and Gibbs, possibly Ziva it depends on her mood."

"So I should be afraid of this big bad Gibbs character? Is he scary or something?"

"I don't know you tell me." I voice replies.

"He's behind me isn't he?" I ask Abby hoping to god it wasn't him.

"If I said no, would you be mad if you turned around and it was him?"

"Yes"

"Then yes"

"Dammit"

I hear a chuckle. "I'll forgive you; it was no doubt ably Abby giving you that impression"

The grey haired, hard faced man in front of me says smiling.

"Sorry, sir"

"Come on Summers, let's go feed you to the sharks."

* * *

"Put 'er there, Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony"

"Take the hand buzzer from your hand" was my only reply before picking up his opposite hand to shake. His jaw dropped and he gapped at me chucking the buzzer across the room. Behind me I hear a low giggle. Turning I see who Abby described as Ziva David.

"If you survived meeting him, you'll be just fine this week, Ziva David" I shake her hand and smile back, I'm guessing she is not in a bad mood like Abby predicted.

Next in line was a slightly geeky looking man.

"Timothy McGee, friends call me McGee", "Or Probie!" Tony interjects getting smacked by Ziva upside the head. "Thank you Ziva, but I can do that" Gibbs says walking by and also hitting him.

"DiNozzo, McGee, back to the stakeout, take Summers with you"

"Yes boss"

"Got it"

"Go where!?"

Tony grabs the bag that was beside my 'desk' which was really a small table beside Ziva's desk. "When Gibbs gives an order you don't ask question's just say yes and go"

He says pulling me into the elevator with him and McGee.

"Oh you're going to slap me?"

"I'm not for that kinky stuff hunny" I reply hearing Tony laughing in my ear, literally.

"Oh but I do" a hooker interjects; she had walked up behind us.

I stifle a laugh and hear Tony once again.

"Go for it McFreaky, not like Bridget here is going too"

"Bite me" replies McGee to Tony's comment.

"That cost extra" the hooker responds thinking that McGee was talking to her.

Having enough of it McGee walks towards traffic.

"Timothy!" I cry grabbing him back just as he almost gets hit by a car that was passing.

I can hear Tony laughing in our ears over the ear pieces and I stifle my own laughter guiding McGee down the street to a diner to get breakfast.

When we arrive back at the room Tony complains about the computer going all crazy, I bend down to fix the wires while the boy's eat. Oddly enough I wasn't hungry. I had been stuck in this 10 by 10 room with Tony and Timothy for the last 12 hours, none of us smelled good and everyone was starting to get on my nerves. Well not everyone just those two.

"Hey McGeek I wanted scrambled eggs not sunny side up" Tony complains. I stick my head out just in time to see McGee cross the room and shake Tony's container thus giving him a scrambled breakfast.

"There now there scrambled"

"GAHH!" Tony cries out in frustration throwing and bagel at McGee's head which was staring out the window watching the warehouse.

McGee slowly turns before jumping towards Tony, a fight breaking out.

"Hey, hey!" I cry trying to pull the two off each other getting an elbow in the nose causing blood to pour out.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" a voice yells as the door is opened. There in the doorway stands Gibbs and Ziva.

"DiNozzo, McGee, separate now!"

At once the both of them separate glaring at each other.

"McGee before you go home take Bridget to the hospital, DiNozzo I don't want to see you till tomorrow, and watch where your elbow is next time"

"Yes boss"

"Sir!"

"Ow my nose, Tony!"

"Scratch that DiNozzo before you go home take Bridget to the hospital, McGee just go home have a shower for Christ's sake" Gibbs orders shooing us out of the room. Ziva glares at Tony who had his hands on my shoulders guiding me out of the room.

* * *

"So I'm guessing you're not used to rowdy American's?"

"I guess you always have your elbows everywhere when you fight?"

"I sense some hostility, and it seems to be directed towards me."

"If I broke your nose, you'd be hostile towards me too."

'Actually I'd be pretty amazed if you broke my nose."

"Shall we test that out?" I growl leaning into the driver's seat. Tony swats me away laughing. You have a temper don't you.

"Only when someone breaks my nose" I shoot back glaring at him.

Tony only laughs and turns up the music.

"You know you're a lot more fun then Ziva. I almost might miss you when your gone in a few day's."

"I might miss you too sunshine, you passed the hospital"

* * *

"_Ring…ring_"

"Agent Summers" I answer my phone, that has a nice ring to it. With my broken nose I've been helping Abby out in her lab; I couldn't exactly be runny around.

"Bridget, come up to the bull pen" Ziva's voice says professionally before hanging up.

I look at Abby, "Go on, maybe I'll see you later" she smiles. It was my last day; I surprise her by giving her a hug. "Bye Abbs, take it easy". I leave the lab and hear music turn on half way down the hall, I can't hear the words but the muffled beats could be.

"Summers I have good news and some bad new" Gibbs says bluntly as I step foot into the bullpen.

"Good news first sir?"

"You've been transferred"

"And…"

"Bad news is, you belong to me." With a smile he walks away holding my transfer papers. McGee appears beside me, "You know when I was hired on the team he said the same thing. However it does sound a lot cooler when you're not shocked"." I laugh and shake his hand. "Welcome to the team Bridget", "Thanks McGee".

"So, this on going epic battle we have going on here, truce?" Tony asks shaking my hand.

"Only after I break your nose" I answer smirking. He just laughs and pats my back. "Oh you'll never get the chance hunny".

"Actually she will, see that desk over there Bridget, the new one beside Tony's. That would be your new work space" Ziva says smiling.

"Only the best for our new resident agent". Gibbs says walking over and depositing files onto it.

"These we're sent over from your last posting, apparently you have some over-due paperwork?" he asks raising and eyebrow.

"Oh I hate paperwork" I grumble grabbing a pen off of Tony's desk to edit before typing.

The End


End file.
